


B B

by clumsykitty



Category: Death Note
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La naturaleza humana es la maldad, la bondad es cultura adquirida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Serie: Death Note, alterna después de Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Case .  
> Derechos: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata .  
> Warning: El contenido de este fanfic es yaoi, además de una dosis alta de violencia y cosas non santa para mentes no preparadas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño. Gracias.  
> Sinopsis: La naturaleza humana es la maldad, la bondad es cultura adquirida.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Es importante tener puntos de referencia. Eso da una distancia de las cosas. De ahí que se puedan hacer apabullantes deducciones o una mente brillante se convierta en un dios aniquilador. No hay un secreto detrás de ellos sino los puntos de referencia sobre los cuales sus cerebros humanos han podido distinguir una distancia entre lo común y lo extraordinario para con ello establecerse como seres superiores a la media humana, convirtiéndose en objetos de culto por sus más cercanos seguidores con la conveniente rivalidad y las desgracias que ello acompaña.

Pero es divertido, el juego de ver quien puede más, si la ley todo poderosa dirigida por una mente depravada o si la suerte divina guiada por la pluma de una juventud deseosa de poner el mundo a sus pies. La ventaja de tal duelo de titanes es que las miserables cucarachas quedan descartadas y pisoteadas por estos gigantes ególatras megalómanos. ¿Estará correcta la definición? Bueno, nunca me han interesado aquellos detalles tan superficiales.

Más vuelvo al asunto de los puntos de referencia. Por ejemplo, el famoso detective L se pavonea de ser la justicia del mundo con asombrosos casos resueltos donde nadie tenía ya esperanzas, como un mesías policíaco que puede proteger al mundo dondequiera que esté. Y lo hace muy bien el bastardo inteligente. Claro que ello lo separa de la sociedad que tanto intenta proteger con ansia sin igual. Él mismo se discrimina y aísla para cumplir con tan honrosa labor de sabueso internacional con sabor a Interpol. Nadie refuta sus métodos por muy chocantes que éstos sean porque finalmente al terminar el día se dan las cuentas claras del porqué de su proceder mientras los culpables van camino a la prisión. La justicia se ha hecho. Oh, Watari, que bien has entrenado a tu perro.

Y ahora lo referenciamos con el autonombrado dios Kira. Mira que este chico es tan hábil que puede restregar su trasero en las narices de L y éste solo puede oler sus flatulencias asesinas sin poder levantar su pálido pulgar con el fin de señalarlo como el gran culpable que ha prometido llevar a la silla eléctrica, ¿si es la silla o la cámara de gases? Bueno, el caso es que lo matará bajo el yugo de la ley implacable y equitativa. Y tiene una libretita del país de los Shinigamis con la cual ha puesto en jaque a todo el mundo incluido el famoso detective L quien ya debe llevar más de dos canas pensando como al fin decir " _Eureka, éste es Kira_ " sin morir en el intento.

¿Quién es más astuto de los dos? ¿El ya veterano detective L o el joven pero implacable Kira? Ni la mejor serie de televisión podría tener más alto rating de audiencia que estos dos que además están juntos como el perfecto matrimonio que son. Solo faltan los hijos para completar el hogareño cuadro de perdición. Esas son las dos referencias que tengo, y son muy buenas. El mundo se ha dividido en ellas con una asombrosa aceptación que no deja lugar a medias tintas, o eres un L o eres un Kira. De ahí en fuera estás perdido y tu lugar en el mundo se esfuma como las esperanzas humanas al momento de alcanzar un sueño. Es forzoso que tu vida esté guiada bajo alguno de los dos dioses que gobiernan el planeta Tierra porque de lo contrario eres una miserable cucaracha que será aplastada en el juego de vencer o morir.

Afortunadamente para mí, ya he muerto. Así que no cuento más en ese estúpido jueguito de ser un títere de L o de Kira como si mi vida fuera lo suficientemente patética para necesitar de una adoración ciega hacia dos bastardos que solo se ocupan de ellos mismos fingiendo que están haciéndole un bien a la historia de la humanidad con ello.

Por cierto, soy más inteligente que esos dos juntos donde ya he localizado donde se encuentran, qué hacen y quienes son… aunque llevaba cierta ventaja. Ya conocía a L. Y mientras se rasgan las vestiduras en sus dramas del gato y el ratón yo me erijo sobre ellos con algo mejor que su tonta libretita Shinigami. Porque yo soy… **Beyond Birthday**.


	2. Capítulo I. Procariontes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie: Death Note, alterna después de Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Case .  
> Derechos: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata .  
> Warning: El contenido de este fanfic es yaoi, además de una dosis alta de violencia y cosas non santa para mentes no preparadas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño. Gracias.  
> Sinopsis: La naturaleza humana es la maldad, la bondad es cultura adquirida.  
> Canción: Sheer Terror de Rose Kemp.

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

 _If living your life like a rock star doesn't kill you first  
Or the sex and the drugs pass you by  
We can always hope that we're the 2 in 3  
Who don't get the big 'c'_

 _Threatening notices everywhere_   
_I don't own a house, no bills to pay_   
_And yet I feel guilty everyday_   
_Cameras follow even the children in their schools_   
_What a good way to start_   
_Because terror is a great way to enforce your rules_

 _We've lost control_   
_So let yourself go_   
_I've already resigned my body to fate_   
_We've no control_   
_So let yourself go_   
_We can only keep marching and hope that it's not too late_

 _No more lies please I don't know who to believe_   
_We're not stupid we see through to your selfish greed_

 _We've lost control_   
_So let yourself go_   
_I've already resigned my body to fate_   
_We've no control_   
_So let yourself go_   
_We can only keep marching and hope that it's not too late_

 _In the end if we have a choice_   
_I'd rather live free_   
_Don't know about you_   
_But I hope the rock n'roll gets me_

 

 

 __

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 **Capítulo I. Procariontes**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Se hallan en un punto muerto, confortablemente. Todos piensan que las cosas ya deberían marchar hacia algún punto, por más ridículo que fuera pero no sucede, es como si los hubieran lanzado hacia el limbo de un universo alterno donde el tiempo se detuvo y resulta que no sucede nada en un tiempo desesperante para una mente humana tan efímera con respecto al tiempo del universo tan relajado y reciclable. No pasaba nada de nada, así de simple.

Y de delicioso.

-Tengo la sensación de que Ryuzaki ya no tiene interés en el joven Yagami –decía Matsuda con esa ingenuidad característica- ¿No lo crees Aizawa?

-No me gusta hablar del trabajo al aire libre.

-Descuida, éste joven no puede hablar y dudo que entienda japonés, es americano.

-¿Un americano vendiendo onigiri?

-Ya tiene años haciéndolo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Con una sonrisa tonta, Touta Matsuda señala hacia el cartelito donde se lee " _El mejor onigiri desde hace tres años_ ". El rudo y serio Suichi Aizawa no puede sino gruñir antes de dirigirme una mirada de disgusto y morder su bola de arroz dándome la espalda para entrar a sus cuarteles generales seguido por un joven detective que luego de pagar la cuenta corre tras él como un perrito faldero.

Oh, qué cosas digo, bueno, nadie sabe que ESE edificio son los cuarteles generales donde L y aquellos policías de buena voluntad trabajan de sol a sol todos los días para capturar a Kira. Ya han dejado ir a la latosa Misa Amane además de soltar la correa que L había puesto a Light Yagami al pensarle sospechoso en alto grado. Como dije antes, están en un punto muerto donde sienten con toda y justificada razón que algo más ya debió haber ocurrido.

Solo que yo no quise que ocurriera. Soy su dios omnipotente que les prohíbe seguir avanzando en ninguna dirección que no sea la de mi voluntad caprichosa. Que malo soy. Muerdo mi propio onigiri tan delicioso que me prepara el verdadero dueño de este carrito ambulante. Y lo hace con fervor asombroso. No sé si tiene algo que ver las cuchillas que rodean su cuello atadas a un monitor de movimiento computarizado y configurado para hacerle trabajar lo necesario para tener mi producto listo cada día y llenar los estómagos de Matsuda y Aizawa que se han convertido en adictos a ellos… también por mi ingrediente secreto que les ha provocado esa lenta pero imbatible adicción necesaria para escuchar sus alegatos frente a mí, un pobre chico ciego y mudo que vende su mercancía para pagarse su tratamiento con el mejor onigiri desde hace tres años.

Le tomé el gusto a los disfraces, lo admito. Luego de jugar a ser el famosito L, encontré cierto divertimento a personificar a otros seres y adentrarme a mundos que de otra manera hubiese sido más laborioso hacerme entrar. Soy un lobo vestido de cordero y me enloquece la sensación. Y ahora confirmo que están muriéndose de aburrimiento. El aburrimiento produce malas ideas, y las malas ideas siempre terminan en desembocaduras desesperadas. Así como en las carreras de perros galgos se suelta el conejo de señuelo que perseguirán, es tiempo de soltar mi propio señuelo a mis ya hambrientos peones de ajedrez. Es hora de hacer la siguiente jugada. Pero antes debo comprarme un tarro de mermelada de fresa porque la última me la acabé con aquella señora regordeta que cocinaba tartas de frutas. Me estoy convirtiendo en todo un gastrónomo.

Sayu está por salir del colegio, es importante alcanzarla en este día tan hermoso. Dejando a un lado el oficio de vendedor de onigiris, ahora es el turno de ser un estudiante más que está perdidamente enamorado de Sayu Yagami pero sin embargo es torpe a morir sin un gramo de inteligencia más que su buena voluntad a la que la joven ha sucumbido más por compasión que por amor. Funciona.

-¡Sayu-chan! –le grito con mi voz chillona.

La joven se detiene con su grupo de amigas que ruedan sus ojos antes de despedirse para no tener que vérselas conmigo. Huelen a perfume barato y vómito, dos de ellas son bulímicas. Cuando llego jadeo aún más sonoramente mientras le tiendo una carta de amor a Sayu.

-¡Por favor, acepta esto!

-Escucha, yo…

-¡Por favor, pasé todas las clases haciéndolo únicamente para ti!

Ninguna persona sin excepción ha de permanecer inmutable ante las palabras _para ti_ , es un hecho científicamente probado. Y si a ello aumentamos la sensibilidad propia de una joven como Sayu el efecto es aún mayor como lo atestiguan sus ojos que se ennoblecen para tomar la carta con una reverencia.

-Gracias.

-¡Que pases un lindo día, Sayu-chan!

Antes que pueda devolverme la despedida marcho corriendo ocultando mi rostro con un brazo en un típico gesto de timidez juvenil nipona. Sayu correrá a alcanzar a sus amigas para mostrarles la carta, ellas le pedirán que la tire en el bote de basura más próximo antes de leer algo de un perdedor como ese enamorado tímido pero la joven de nobles sentimientos no lo permitirá y dirá que la leerá en casa y luego decidirá qué hacer con la carta y conmigo dicho sea de paso. Sin embargo, se verá en un apuro, pues en dicha carta está escrito el más desgarrador relato de amor hacia Sayu Yagami, la otrora salvadora de un estudiante cuya agonizante vida solo se verá iluminada por la gracia de la joven al aceptar una tierna cita en el parque de diversiones para comer unas hamburguesas americanas y jugar en algún local para tratar de ganarle un hermoso peluche como agradecimiento. Que puedo hacer, soy todo un casanova.

LG vuelve luego de que Sayu ha roto en llanto sobre mi carta. LG es mi propio Shinigami. No porque yo tenga una estúpida Death Note sino porque debe hacer penitencia si acaso quiere volver a pisar el mundo Shinigami. Me obedece extraordinariamente dada su nula empatía a los humanos, así que no hay porque molestarse en explicarle las cosas como lo deben hacer con Rem o con Ruyk. Además de ser un poderoso Shinigami, se hace invisible a los demás por mi causa, por estos ojos rojos que son la envidia de todos, un ex humano con el poder de un Shinigami.

-Su madre ha tenido que calmarla –me dice LG flotando sobre mi hombro derecho- Llora sin parar y su cuerpo se convulsiona mientras repite una y otra vez " _debo ayudarlo, debo ayudarlo mamá, debo ayudarlo o morirá tan solo._ "

-¿Qué le ha respondido la elegante madre Yagami?

-Que un joven con cáncer necesita el cariño de todos para resistir la etapa terminal.

Es decir que la apoya, no que necesitara confirmarlo pero siempre me ha complacido lo predictivo que puede ser el comportamiento humano. La señora Yagami informará al señor Yagami sobre la situación y éste a su vez le contará a Light sobre el pobre estudiante que morirá en unos meses. Entonces Light pedirá una foto a su hermana para conocer a quien ayudará y así querrá eliminarme porque no soporta gente tan mediocre que chantajea a su hermana menor con una enfermedad terminal para hacerla su novia.

Ahí vendrá su sorpresa.

-¿Quieres que vaya a hacerlo ya? –me pregunta LG algo aburrido.

-Sí, ¿dónde dices se halla la tercera libreta?

-En América.

-Viajará sin duda a Japón. Pero eso no nos ocupa ahora, haz tus deberes. Recuerda dejar incompleta la última letra del último.

-Lo recordaré.

Mientras LG se retira, me doy el tiempo para revisar a mis honorables huéspedes que hacen sus labores afanosamente, el reloj indica que les falta dos horas para descansar. Tomando a mi amado tarro de mermelada de fresa me giro en mi asiento de ruedas con el fin de observar mi experimento número 423. Dorothy Mills según dice su pasaporte. Sus ojos están ya en blanco con su cuerpo completamente hinchado. Cuando le traje tenía un excelso y delicioso cuerpo digno de salir en cualquier portada de revista para caballeros y dejar húmedas tantas sábanas como fuera posible. Es tan ligera la belleza física. Debido a los líquidos de embalsamamiento que le han inflado su piel parece una horrible imitación de la verdadera y aquellas curvas solo son pliegues bofos donde inserto las siguientes agujas.

-Grabación número 357, la paciente muestra aceptación a la combinación de anestésicos y anticoagulantes. No se registran hemorragias internas ni el rompimiento de vasos sanguíneos. Signos vitales bajos, como era el estándar esperado. Se procede a la inoculación del virus… ningún cambio a partir de la primera dosis.

Ya sabía que su botox y silicona iban a ayudarme aunque no tenía idea de que serían tanto. Resistirá lo suficiente para dejarla en el bote de basura para que expanda el apocalipsis. Me pregunto qué hará L cuando sepa que hay una pandemia en Japón. ¿Se mudará con Kira a otro país? No lo creo, seguramente deducirá que es una táctica de distracción ahora que están muriendo de aburrimiento y no dormirá como es su costumbre buscando hechos inusuales dentro de los archivos de la policía local.

Ahí vendrá su sorpresa.

¿Cómo conocí a LG? Bueno, porque él fue quien me despertó en la morgue donde habían puesto mi cuerpo luego de que Light decidiera que yo era demasiado malo para el mundo y escribiera mi nombre en su Death Note. Es que un semi Shinigami como yo no podía morir porque en primer lugar solo la mitad de mi nombre era correcto, cosa que ya sabía de antemano. Entonces había muerto mi parte humana por decirlo de una manera. Lo demás fue pan comido, salir de la prisión costó menos que hacerle entender a Naomi que yo era el asesino que buscaba. Yo le puse LG porque me recordó esos refrigeradores americanos. Su nombre es impronunciable para la lengua humana además. Y le agradó el sustituto como le agradó estar conmigo para cumplir su penitencia por haber destruido la Death Note de otro Shinigami y con ello matarlo en el acto. Ah, esas reglas. Fue cuando le pregunté sobre esas libretas del infierno, leer una y otra vez sus reglas absurdas y torcerlas a mi modo. Además, recibí un regalo muy hermoso de mi madre verdadera que anda en manos de LG.

La desgracia de quienes toman ojos de Shinigami es perder la mitad de su vida y no pueden ver la muerte de otro dueño de Death Note, etc, etc. Que mala suerte no tener sangre Shinigami. Yo sí puedo verlos como se ven el resto, pero también puedo modificar sus fechas de muerte a mi antojo porque hay una regla más poderosa que las sesenta y tantas de las Death Note. Esa regla me permite dejar vivo a quien yo quiera para mis planes. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta angustiada Sayu.

-Pensaba en lo bonita que eres y la suerte que tengo de que estés a mi lado, ¿de verdad quieres seguir? No quiero forzarte a…

-¡No! No, no digas eso. Solo que te veo algo… pálido.

-La emoción, no te preocupes. Anda, mira, ahí está el tiro al blanco, verás que te puedo dar ese conejo gigante.

LG mira como quien ve a un insecto extraño los globos de colores a los que apunto fingidamente para dispararles. Es de sobra conocido que esas balas están truqueadas, así que LG me hace el favor de robarle al ya ladrón dueño del local un peluche rosa gigante al romper todos los globos con su garra afilada. ¿He mencionado que LG tiene forma de grifo? Sayu no puede creer la suerte que nos ha rodeado en el parque de diversiones y abraza conmovida el peludo objeto antes de darme un beso tierno en mi mejilla fría.

-Eres el mejor tirador que he visto. Ni mi hermano tiene tan buena puntería.

Sonrío genuinamente, ese sí fue un cumplido. Su celular suena y responde, por sus expresiones y movimiento de labios no me cabe la menor duda que es Light quien airadamente exige una foto de nosotros dos pues algo no anda bien. Claro que no anda bien, así se supone sea, querido Kira. Luego de que Sayu le atormente con la aventura del peluche rosa por fin me mira tomando aire.

-Mi hermano quiere conocerte… ya sabes…

-Se romperá tu cámara con mi foto.

-No digas esas cosas. Anda, ven, abrázame.

-¿Por qué no mejor me describes? Es que no me gustan las fotos…

Sayu ríe antes de abrazarme y tomarnos una foto que envía a su celoso hermano mayor. Una preciosa mujer nipona en su kimono llega haciendo alboroto para decirle a la joven que es mi madre y andaba buscándome pues yo nunca salgo de casa porque puedo recaer. Sayu siente remordimiento y se adjudica la culpa a pesar de haber sido mi invitación. La actriz cumple bien su papel al tomar mi brazo y decir que la cita se termina pues el medico estrictamente ha dicho que no debo andar de pie por más de dos horas continuas. Sayu me mira con ojos llorosos mientras le doy un corazón de papel terciopelo con su nombre en caligrafía siendo jalado por mi preocupadísima madre. Recibiendo su pago, la mujer me deja para yo igualmente perderme en un callejón tirando las ropas del disfraz esperando por LG que pronto aparece de una pared de ladrillos.

-Ryuk le ha dicho que no sabe nada del asunto.

-Describe su expresión.

-El que se parece a ti le preguntó que ocurría y el chico dijo que nada, luego miró de nuevo su celular con ojos moviéndose así y así antes de llamar a su hermana que le contó que te habías ido con tu madre. Luego colgó para ir al baño a echarse agua al rostro. Fue cuando volví.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras desgarro aquella bolsa verde gigante donde viene mi caja de pandora. La hermosa mujer ahora una burbuja humana que reviento con una garra de LG dejando escapar un virus contagioso. Bueno… no tan malo como debería pero me dará horas de carcajadas abiertas cuando les vea con el trasero rosado rascándose a más no poder. Es un virus que me robé de unos laboratorios en Estados Unidos antes de viajar a Japón a perseguir mis objetivos. Lo modifiqué para hacerlo inocuo, solo provocando hermosas hemorroides pasajeras pero irritantes para la muy estirada sociedad japonesa.

Es que pensar en L y Kira rascándose como perros vale la pena.

Mientras los gases se dispersan del cuerpo muerto, nos retiramos para ir a buscar más abejas obreras que logren la siguiente meta en mi vengativo plan… oh, a quien engaño, no es venganza sino puras ganas de atormentarlos olímpicamente.

-¿A dónde los dejaste, por cierto, LG?

-En el panteón de Okinawa y de Kyoto como lo pediste.

-Es decir que en este momento deben estar caminando ya por la estación de tren –sonrío maliciosamente.

-Según tus cálculos, así debe ser.

-Tendré que esperar a los noticieros locales.

-¿Iremos a la casa?

-Sí, faltan los hijos.

-¿Quieres que consiga más Shinigamis?

-Nooo, así está perfecto. Vamos por otro tarro de mermelada.

 


	3. Capítulo II. Eucariontes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie: Death Note, alterna después de Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Case .  
> Derechos: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata .  
> Warning: El contenido de este fanfic es yaoi, además de una dosis alta de violencia y cosas non santa para mentes no preparadas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño. Gracias.  
> Sinopsis: La naturaleza humana es la maldad, la bondad es cultura adquirida.  
> Canción: The man who sold the world de Nirvana.

_We passed upon the stair, we spoke in was and when  
Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend  
Which came as a surprise, I spoke into his eyes  
I thought you died alone, a long long time ago_

 _Oh no, not me_   
_We never lost control_   
_You're face to face_   
_With The man who sold the world_

 _I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home_   
_I searched for a foreign land, for years and years I roamed_   
_I gazed a gazeless stare, we walked a million hills_   
_I must have died alone, a long long time ago_

 _Who knows? Not me_   
_I never lost control_   
_You're face to face_   
_With the man who sold the world_

 _Who knows? Not me_   
_We never lost control_   
_You're face to face_   
_With the man who sold the world_

 _  
_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 **Capítulo II. Eucariontes**

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

La necesidad es la madre de todas las invenciones. Mira que L tuvo la curiosidad de ponerle un micrófono oculto a Light al regresarlo a su hogar luego de que aquella peste de hemorroides obligara a todo el cuerpo policíaco a recapitular sobre los hechos. Sin mencionar la angustia de L al ver que los supuestos últimos muertos de la Death Note andaban vivitos y coleando pero sin en cambio siete asesinatos se habían llevado a cabo con ciertas características que él nunca pudo resolver y le dejaron mal sabor de boca.

Qué decir del pobre jovencito Yagami que está quedándose sin sus hermosos cabellos castaños al tirar de ellos con tal aprehensión por tener en su celular la prueba irrefutable de un joven con ojos de Shinigami que es el novio canceroso de su hermana menor. Y con un Shinigami tan idiota que no sabe por qué tiene esos ojos rojos pero no posee ninguna fecha de muerte como debiera ser a pesar del hecho. Como si no fuese humano. Uhhhhh…

Ellos dos creían que nada sucedía pero sucedió en sus narizotas. Ahora son los peones de algo más grande que ellos pero no pueden armar el rompecabezas porque, por supuesto, Light necesita declararle a L que es Kira y que tiene otro Kira cortejando a su hermana menor y L deberá confesar que un asesino serial sigue con vida inexplicablemente y que además ha perpetrado siete asesinatos sin mencionar claro, que en su casa hogar donde le educaron faltan dos mocosos que tendían a ser sus sucesores. Watari se zurra en sus interiores.

Los niños siempre serán niños. Ese blanco nene y su compañerito de cabellos anaranjados también. LG desgarra sus pieles tal como le expliqué, arrancando quejidos de dolor y espanto al ver semejante bestia aparecerse de la nada. Que tocar Death Note ni nada. LG es especial pero ya lo había mencionado. Su sangre mancha aquel piso de losetas roídas y frías por el hielo esparcido para bajar la temperatura de sus pequeños cuerpos. El entrenamiento se fue a la mierda al momento de que son sodomizados por LG quien debe estar preguntándose qué placer hallan los humanos en fornicar. Tirados en el piso para recuperarse, se abrazan mutuamente antes de caer inconscientes con labios morados por la hipotermia.

Mis abejas entran para atenderlos aguantando una que otra lágrima de tristeza compasiva. Cuando estén listos tendremos una charla de té donde les explicaré porque sus muertes serán de gran utilidad a su hermano mayor L. Quizá lloren de nuevo o me escupan a la cara el té tibio. En cualquier caso habré de desollarlos ahí mismo antes de atarlos a las muñecas de palos hechas a su tamaño para grabarlas cortesía de BB Productions y dar una copia a los periódicos locales que sin duda esparcirán la noticia con horror enterando hasta el último al famoso detective L y su mayordomo Watari quienes distraídos olvidarán de momento al joven Yagami que vendrá a tomar el té también para salvar a su hermana o bien hacer un trato.

Ninguna de las dos cosas sucederá.

No es un plan brillante como acostumbro pero es la primera parte, los peones se han movido en el tablero para que aquella situación tediosa de no cambio sufra una sacudida intelectual que me permita avanzar al nivel medio con miras al profesional donde culminará mi victoria. Hemorroides esparciéndose con el viento, muertos vivientes, Shinigamis aparecidos y ex asesinos seriales sueltos con huérfanos salvajemente sacrificados. Es una buena manera de comenzar, tengo que aceptarlo. LG y yo nos tomamos un merecido receso para renovar las abejas trabajadoras y preparar los manteles para la llegada del sacrosanto Kira. Matsuda y Aizawa siguen comiendo frente a mi humilde carrito de onigiris debatiéndose abiertamente en las posibles soluciones que pueden haber o al menos una explicación lógica a eventos tan inexplicables mientras la droga sigue haciéndolos adictos a mis bolas de arroz.

Fue placentero descansar. Sayu por cierto me pidió ir a visitarme acompañada de su hermano. Están sumamente preocupados por mi salud. Oh, pero que cosas, por supuesto que pueden hacerlo, anda, linda Sayu. Ven con tu hermano. Dile que no pierda tiempo en adentrarse a la boca del infierno donde su amo y señor estará esperándole para enseñarle la manera correcta de dominar al mundo sin depender tanto de una estúpida libreta que al menor error pierde toda valía.

Watari está deshecho. Ha enterrado a los nenes con profundo dolor. L reventó de rabia frente al Jefe Yagami ante la impotencia del hecho mientras todos se rascaban el trasero. Jajajajajaja. Oh, esto si es hilarante. LG debe esperar a que me calme de mis carcajadas antes se continuar con el relato de la reunión donde al menos quedó descubierta la vergüenza de L sobre mi captura. La duda carcome ahora el cuerpo policíaco quien ha perdido a su dios de la ley por una nimiedad como el asesinato de sus hermanos a manos de quien suponía ya muerto.

-Cuando vieron el micrófono roto en el escritorio de Watari llegaron a gritos extraños.

-Histeria, LG.

-Creen que los Shinigamis les están jugando malas pasadas. Y que Kira tiene más ayudantes.

-¿En serio? Es retórica, no contestes.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-Bien, debo prepararme. Mi novia está por llegar.

De algo estoy seguro, a L le gusta Light y éste a su vez se siente atraído hacia el detective de ojos de panda. Atracción fatal con tintes homosexuales. Temo que yo también siento cierto deseo sobre el apuesto Kira pero me temo que no con el mismo matiz que aquellos dos. Es como tener en las manos una lámpara del genio y saber que se puede tener el mundo con solo pedir el deseo correcto pero a la vez se tiene la reserva de usar ese deseo para cobrárselas a la vida de otra manera. Es que el odio al ser el hermano mayor del amor suele tener la voz principal en asuntos sentimentales. Ahora la meta es hacerse de Kirita.

Recuerdo mucho a Naomi, era excepcionalmente astuta con todo y que era una ebria a más no poder sin ánimo de serle fiel más que a su culo en celo. Light hizo bien en asesinarla, se hizo bruta al volver a la policía por gracia de L. Ahora está mejor muerta, sin dar pena por sus presunciones de detective rehabilitada al servicio de la libertad y la justicia Leesca. Me agradó porque estuvo un pie delante de mi archirrival y demostró una humanidad inusitada al momento de salvarme de mi auto asesinato. Esa pizca, esa chispa es la que obtendré ahora de Light Yagami una vez hechos los acuerdos. No se desperdiciará como con Naomi, no. Porque Kira es más brillante y sabrá aceptar lo que le conviene. Claro, luego de los alicientes correctos.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

No me había percatado que los ojos de Light aún conservan cierta pureza que la juventud da como un obsequio silencioso que se pudre conforme se avanza hacia la madurez. Sus ojos azules tiemblan ante los hechos irrefutables que se le han presentado. Me permito recapitular mientras sus puños tiemblan aferrándose al viejo sillón donde está sentado frente a mí.

Sayu y Light vinieron a la mansión donde cómodamente LG y yo vivimos. Se encontraron una construcción en perfectas condiciones pero con muebles y ventanas cubiertos por sábanas negras como si estuviera abandonada. Sayu más que angustiada corrió lejos de Light para perderse en uno de mis laberintos predispuestos para la ocasión mientras el joven Kira esperaba la oportunidad de verme a la cara para asesinarme con ese trocito de Death Note que lleva en su reloj. Le interesaba su hermana pero su prioridad era mi captura y muerte, o bien alienarme a su servicio.

Fue todo un espectáculo verle caer, enfrentado a ninguna posibilidad de escape ni de pelea. Ryuk había sido adormilado por un local de frutas donde se atragantó convenientemente de manzanas que LG preparó para sedarlo, Light ni siquiera se percató que al entrar a mi mansión ya no le seguía pues mi Shinigami se hizo pasar por él –es un camaleón. Luego de saber que Sayu estaba en mis manos quiso saber mi verdadero nombre, de tal forma que mientras yo le servía el té inglés con lujo de paciencia él escribía mi nombre en su trozo de libreta fatal solo para morir de nervios al ver que nada pasaba.

-Tienes todas las características para convertirte en Kira, Light Yagami pero aún estás atado a las miserias humanas que limitan tus preciosas habilidades, necesitas deshacerte de ellas. Así como el gusano se convierte en una hermosa mariposa, yo he de transformarte en un precioso dios asesino.

-¿Quién eres? –su joven voz trata de mantenerse ecuánime.

-Beyond Birthday ya lo había mencionado. Oh, tu Death Note no funcionó en mí porque no soy más un humano, mi precioso gusanito. ¿Estás consciente que veo tu fecha de muerte? Y está cercana, si quieres saber.

-Vas a matarme y quedarte con las Death Note.

-¿Qué ganaría yo con ello si desde antes he llevado al cielo de la muerte a mis víctimas?

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

Sonrío complacido, es rápido como esperaba.

-No olvides que tengo a tu hermana como rehén y junto a ella toda prueba irrefutable de que eres Kira. Si la encuentra la policía antes que tú, todo el mundo sabrá que eres el despiadado asesino que ha soltado un virus pedorrente además de revivir muertos y asesinar otros tantos.

-Tú hiciste todo eso.

-Gracias por el cumplido pero presta atención a lo primero.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –repite enfadado pero el timbre de su voz deja ir algo de temor.

-Transformación.

-¿Cómo?

Sonrió de nuevo mientras bebo el té que dejo en la mesita descubierta y me levanto para caminar hacia él. Sé que debo caminar parecido a L porque es una buena manera de reservarse energías y pensamientos pero no con la misma intención sino una más estratégica. Le dejo ver completamente mis ojos rojos que se reflejan en los suyos azules que vuelven a temblar en ese dejo de inocencia que aún conserva mientras contiene la respiración. Está pensando desesperadamente en como deshacerse de mí sin descubrirse como Kira.

Oh, cuanto está aferrado a ganarle el juego a L. En eso compartimos un mismo ideal, vencer a L pero yo también quiero vencer al joven Kira, vencer esas frustraciones humanas que no le dejan asesinar libremente e imponer su voluntad furiosa al mundo. Necesita cambiar, necesita empezar a convertirse en larva para mutar en mariposa.

-Cuando el gusano se envuelve en su crisálida –le digo tomando su mentón- Cada célula de su cuerpo sufre una mutación a nivel molecular que lo convierte finalmente en una mariposa al cabo de una estación del año.

Puede pelear pero no lo hace, está consciente de que soy rápido como él si acaso tengo la misma movilidad que L dadas nuestras parecidas complexiones, en como un tigre a punto de saltarle a su presa al momento oportuno.

-Quiere decir que para convertirte en un verdadero Kira, debes sufrir una mutación total –continúo- Romper, deshacer y volver a construir.

Frunce su ceño sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga Beyond Birthday?

Tiene un grave error propio de su juventud, haberme dado el privilegio de dar el primer golpe. Un jadeo escapa de sus labios al encontrarse en el suelo con un labio mordido por mis colmillos mientras mis puños atacan sus costados en puntos estratégicos que le dejan inmóvil pudiendo solamente lanzar una serie de patadas al aire para defenderse pero que no tienen gran impacto pues pronto está sometido a mis fuerzas para ser arrastrado hacia una cámara lista.

¿He mencionado cuanto me excita escuchar un grito de terror?

El feroz Kira no es más que un gatito llorón en mis brazos mientras suplica por su vida. Así debe causarle la impresión de aquella cámara de tortura al mejor estilo de la época inquisitoria con mejoras de mi parte. Se ha doblegado, el gusano acepta su condición tan espantosa y comprende que debe cambiar. Aunque pelea otro poco, sus fuerzas se han mermado por el miedo que llena sus ojos azules donde comienza llover. Light no me conocía como L, y éste no tuvo el cuidado de darle severas advertencias sobre mi modus operandi.

Llama a Ryuk desesperado en un intento de cambiar su suerte prodigiosa que está ahora en mis sabias manos que le atan y desnudan. Es hora de comenzar la mutación. Como había mencionado, me sentía atraído hacia el joven Kira pero sus impurezas me impiden disfrutarle completamente, entonces he de purificarlo hacia un estado de perfección como la mariposa al salir de su capullo. Entonces realmente le amaré.

Sus húmedos ojos azules reflejan con profundo terror mi sonrisa.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

LG me comenta que es mejor la manera en que se mueren los humanos en mis manos que con la Death Note donde el aburrimiento llega inevitablemente y con ello su propia muerte. Ha pensado seriamente en dejar de ser un Shinigami de Libreta –un nombre muy folklórico- para ser simplemente un enviado de la muerte. Bueno, la Death Note tiene sus ventajas y divertimentos, le explico pero hay que pulirlos correctamente. Además, tengo el permiso para hacerlo, por eso estamos haciendo todo esto, ¿o no?

Ah, no. Lo hago porque quiero.

La fecha de la muerte de Light se ha cambiado, debía ser luego de nuestra primera sesión de rehabilitación y transformación. Hubiera dejado su sangre en mi pene pero tuvimos un incidente con una de las abejas obreras y terminé sucio. No me gusta deshacerme de ese trofeo rojizo pero soy un selecto catador de hemoglobina y la de mis obreras me desagrada en demasía, es corriente además de pusilánime. En cambio la de mi pequeña oruga es dulce y prometedora. Más se ha contaminado obligándome a ducharme para revisar a nuestra preciosa rehén.

Ryuk se sorprendió del cambio de Light, quien corrió prácticamente hacia su recámara para esconderse bajo las cobijas y recuperarse. La primera impresión ha sido dada, la incubación de la transformación se ha hecho exitosamente, ahora Kira obedece mi voz sin rechistar y las cosas tomarán el rumbo que deben tomar, no el que L quiere imponer tras su máscara de justicia. No acaba de entender que el mundo es malvado y son los bondadosos quienes manchan con su presencia este equilibro macabro.

Están consternados por que no pueden ver a LG, porque no pueden sentirlo ni escucharlo. Porque adopta otras formas y además no posee una Death Note o de lo contrario podrían localizarlo a través de ésta. Incluso los Shinigamis han sido contagiados por las necedades humanas. Pero mi preciosa oruga vendrá a cambiar todo eso. Abrirá sus alas de fatalidad sobre el mundo humano antes que mis manos las hagan trizas en un último coito que nos lleve al éxtasis puro.


	4. Capítulo III. Trilobites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie: Death Note, alterna después de Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Case .  
> Derechos: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata .  
> Warning: El contenido de este fanfic es yaoi, además de una dosis alta de violencia y cosas non santa para mentes no preparadas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño. Gracias.  
> Sinopsis: La naturaleza humana es la maldad, la bondad es cultura adquirida.  
> Canción: I am a monster, de Ours.

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

 _Am I a bad guy?_

 _Am I a bad soul?_

 _My eyes roll backward_

 _My head fell forward_

 _We want the vampires_

 _They want the daylight_

 _Undecided if we will feel it._

 _All the lies and fantasies I picked to deny what is right_

 _as the lawyers lie down to the sound of a broken man clinging_

 _to the legs of a butterfly._

 _We live to see our children die,_

 _turn to the bright to describe what we never will find,_

 _I'm a monster singing through the side of a left eye._

 _And I will pay for, and I will pay for,_

 _I couldn't have her,I couldn't save her,_

 _If I could grab on, I'd pull the ..._

 _All the lies and fantasies I picked to deny what is right_

 _as the lawyers lie down to the sound of a broken man clinging_

 _to the legs of a butterfly, of a butterfly_

 _We live to see our children die,_

 _turn to the light to describe what we never will find,_

 _I'm a vampire clinging to the sounds for a fast high._

 _All the lies and fantasies I picked to describe what is right_

 _as the lawyers lie down to the sound of a broken man clinging_

 _to the legs of a butterfly._

 _I live to see our children die,_

 _turn to the bright to describe what we never will find,_

 _I'm a monster singing through the sigh of a left high._

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 **Capítulo III. Trilobites**

___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Todo mundo comete errores, es de humanos cometer errores pues no se sabe todo de nada. Es un andar entre ciegos en un camino maltrecho y lleno de trampas. L ha enviado un mensaje por televisión para amenazarme, se ha dado cuenta que estoy vivo, que soy la mente detrás de los infortunados Near y Mello que han muerto además de los otros cadáveres que he dejado como migajas de pan para que siga mis pasos. Y también me adjudica la pandemia de culos rosados. Piensa que estoy del lado de Kira para ayudarle en sus maléficos planes de dominación mundial. No sé en qué momento Kira lo dijo pero supongo que L así lo entendió. Tiene el defecto a inferir sobre cosas que no suceden todavía.

Mientras mastico gustoso un poco de pan de centeno con mermelada de fresa, sentado en mi oficina desde donde observo a mis obreras y a Sayu, escucho estupefacto aquellos comentarios tan malintencionados. L ha cambiado mucho, antes solía ser más centrado al momento de plasmar su opinión sobre una persona, ahora parece una vieja chismosa cual Celestina. Está frustrado obviamente por todo lo sucedido. Y sospecho que también por el envenenamiento de Watari que lo ha dejado en el hospital en terapia intensiva. Ese LG, le dije que diez gramos no que cien.

Tengo puntos de referencia varios en este momento sobre L que me permiten trazar un mapa de su conducta. El primero es el L que vi en Los Ángeles. Luego el segundo que perseguía a Kira. El tercero que tenía a Kira sentado en su regazo. El cuarto, un L aburrido de que no ocurriera nada. Y ahora este quinto que no sabe ni lo que dice, se equivoca decepcionantemente. Pero es que incluso L es humano. No le aplaudo sus conclusiones porque adrede yo le permití ver quien era su brillante autor. Eso ya era pan comido. Lo que me decepciona es que use de nuevo sus mensajes ocultos tras esa fastidiosa L gótica con voz manipulada para hacerme llegar una amenaza digna de un mocoso de cuatro años. Esperaba algo mucho más complicado, retorcido y depravado como cuando aún estaba yo vivo como un ser humano ordinario. Pero que puede hacerse si con el paso del tiempo se va perdiendo las capacidades intelectuales, el tiempo no perdona a los seres humanos. Pobre L, es un humano que irremediablemente morirá, con o sin Death Note de por medio.

Ahora es el tiempo de seguir tirando la red que ha sido predispuesta sobre mis víctimas inocentes del destino que les he preparado. Con la transformación de mi precioso gusanito en mariposa Kira también el mundo debe cambiar para prepararse a su llegada triunfal y ofrecerle los tributos correspondientes a su nuevo dios que realmente traerá una nueva era donde los débiles ya no estorbarán más a los fuertes, el orden primigenio de las cosas será restablecido y ese nuevo paraíso se convertirá en el génesis de todo.

LG llega de nuevo para anunciarme que ha completado su encargo. Miro por los monitores a las obreras que también han acabado con su jornada de trabajo para irse a dormir completamente exhaustos. Además mi rehén está sumisa en un silencio quieto de resignación dentro de su crisálida. También será una mariposa que ayudará a su hermano mayor en la alquimia de su mutación hacia el dios que debe ser, el que yo crearé con mis propias manos.

Que caiga el siguiente telón.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Una proyección cartográfica nos ayuda a comprender de qué manera está hecho el mundo, en sus distintas formas de representar la Tierra, contienen un trozo de la verdad que rodea a este planeta donde estamos viajando en el inmenso universo. Son cosas importantes que también arrojan datos inusitados para quienes saben leerlos entre líneas. Digamos una proyección estereográfica que se usa para elaborar los mapas de los continentes nos mostrará con asombrosa exactitud el contorno y tamaño verdadero de cierta enorme porción de tierra, pero hasta ahí llegará. Tiene esa limitación a pesar de ofrecer tan meticulosa información.

Eso pasa con Light, quien ahora tiene una visión estereográfica de su vida y si bien comprende de extremo a extremo lo que debe hacer, no tiene la verdadera dimensión de su existencia pues como ya había mencionado, adolece de dos cosas gravísimas pero no: su juventud y su humanidad. Ahora, con la primera podemos trabajar arduamente pero con la humanidad requeriremos de medidas más extremas no por ello imposibles.

Se recuperó asombrosamente rápido de nuestro primer formal encuentro antes de ir con L a trabajar. Siendo sinceros, estuvo ligeramente distraído pero su padre le ha defendido frente al detective de ojos panda con la irrefutable razón sobre el aparente secuestro de su hermana menor, Sayu a quien nadie puede localizar. Todo mundo busca al posible culpable, aquel estudiante atolondrado enfermo de cáncer más se han topado con la noticia de que nunca existió. En ningún lado hay prueba de su existencia. Falso. Embustero.

L ha insinuado sus patéticos porcentajes de probabilidad de que yo esté detrás de la desaparición pero Light no le apoyó aunque tampoco le contradijo. Como he mencionado, le ha tomado más de un día reponerse de la incubación. Y no puedo estás más orgulloso de él, había calculado que tomaría tres días volver con L pero lo hizo en uno. He roto el primer muro de contención dentro de su mente, pronto se fracturará y me dejará pasar al siguiente y así hasta tocar con el fondo de su subconsciente donde duerme el verdadero Kira esperando despertar.

Una vez que se dieron cuenta los tres dueños de las Death Note que misteriosamente se han eliminado los últimos nombres anotados, el caos reina. Por cortesía, se ha eliminado mi nombre de la libreta de Light que sé, notará dicha ausencia si bien no la mencionará riesgo de revelarse como Kira ante L y su padre, dicho sea de paso. Puede sufrir una violación con tortura psicológica de por medio pero ni así dirá ante ese cuerpo policíaco que él es Kira. Que se muera el mundo antes de eso, lo cual me resulta chocante, nadie debe tener miedo a decir que es el dios del reino que gobierna con poderosa libreta mortal sin discriminación alguna. Pero estamos trabajando en ello.

-¿Cuándo iremos a lastimar a Rem? –se queja LG a mi lado mirando los monitores.

-Pronto, pronto.

-¿Cuándo es pronto?

-Cuando yo diga que es pronto. Se me antoja otro tarro de mermelada.

-¿Terminaste tan pronto el que compraste hace dos días?

-Fue la emoción de que mi novia viniera a verme.

-¿…?

-Vamos de compras.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Hideki Ide es una persona honesta que no teme decir lo que piensa ni se amedrenta ante amenazas, el Jefe Yagami no debió desestimarlo tan penosamente. Si pudiera verlo como yo, en estos precisos momentos, no dudaría en llamarlo como parte de las fuerzas especiales dedicadas a la captura de Kira(s). Con él quiero probar la teoría de robo de vida de un Shinigami a través de un ser humano, cosa que no se me había ocurrido sino ahora que repasé las benditas reglas de la Death Note y además resulté muerto por una de ellas.

LG está más que interesado en el ritmo de su respiración con el torso alargado al encontrarse colgado de un tubo de agua oxidado con sus propias esposas. El sudor que le recorre y empaña incluso sus pantalones y esa mordaza en su boca provoca cierto atractivo en mi Shinigami que le hace volar alrededor curioso. Hideki no sabe que un dios de la muerte lo anda observando con profunda atención o de lo contrario ya hubiera sufrido un paro cardiaco. Sus pies se balancean lentamente sin zapatos, han sido descartados con anterioridad. Porta unos calcetines a rombos de algodón puro con un terminado fino, son comprados en algún almacén caro o bien el obsequio navideño de un jefe importante. Incluso pudieron haber sido regalados por el mismo Jefe Yagami como compensación por no tenerlo en las fuerzas especiales anti kirescas.

Parece dormir más su verdadera condición es que reposa luego de forcejear a muerte para liberarse, el calor de las calderas que nos rodean sumado al estrés que está experimentando ha mermado su voluntad y sus fuerzas físicas. Conoce sus esposas a la perfección, sabe que tienen un pequeño truco que si son sacudidas contra un metal de la manera correcta se abrirán sin necesidad de llave, liberando a su presa. Esperaba ocurriera dicho acontecimiento, solo para ser decepcionado luego de intentarlo toda la noche. Una excelente táctica policial, si se contempla en algún momento, ser capturado por un delincuente promedio con sus propias esposas. Un delincuente promedio, no yo, quien había revisado antes las esposas en busca de dichos trucos. Lo recuerdo de estar en prisión.

Desnudo de la parte media superior, sus cabellos húmedos por el vapor de las calderas y el sudor de su esfuerzo hacen que caigan al frente de su rostro ocultando momentáneamente su vista cansada como los músculos de su quijada por la mordaza son sabor a cloroformo. Espero que LG no haya tenido de nuevo la curiosidad de agregarle algo más o de nuevo me aburriré enormemente. Los Shinigamis son unos investigadores curiosos sin cautela profesional. No saben que hay que procurar el bienestar del espécimen con el cual experimentar o todo el trabajo se va al caño más profundo de la frustración.

Al fin abre sus ojos cansados para observar alrededor, intuye la hora del día, casi la tarde por los rayos del sol que se cuelan por entre las tuberías superiores aunque abajo, donde se encuentra, hay una humedad penetrante causada por las goteras y el vapor que al salir de los escapes se enfría por la corriente subterránea del tren rápido que pasa debajo de nosotros y cuya rejilla de ventilación está próxima al lugar. Busca entre la oscuridad si existe alguien cerca antes de mirar sus rojizas muñecas y brazos cansados pero tensos por la postura antes de intentarlo una vez más con la asombrosa fuerza que hiciera en sus primeros intentos.

El sonido ahogado de sus quejidos y jadeos junto con el chirriante rasponeo del metal llenan la quietud de las calderas antes de volver a su sepulcral silencio envuelto en la bruma del vapor. El tren rápido pasa de nuevo, la ruta alterna, lo que indica que no pasará en aproximadamente media hora. Hideki hace los mismos cálculos que yo, aunque su mente está agobiada. Mira el suelo a centímetros de sus pies colgantes, lleno de piedras sueltas y varios vidrios rotos de botellas vacías de vagabundos alcohólicos que a veces visitan las calderas. Es su única esperanza ahora, que se presenten y llamen a la policía.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Cuando Platón entre sus borracheras propuso la configuración del todo a través de los cuatro elementos básicos, también hizo hincapié en que había un quinto elemento sagrado que todo lo unía para formar la divinidad máxima. Ahora, esa idea está muy bien planteada en una película americana que tuve el agrado de ver, adoro las cosas fantasiosas por estar más cercanas a la verdad absoluta kantiana. Tengo que ser groseramente sincero, fue de ahí donde guarde esta pequeña lumbrera de genialidad que servirá para forjar al nuevo Kira.

Fuego

Agua

Viento

Tierra

Alma

Es importante reunir estos elementos en estado puro para materializar aquella divinidad platónica, eso lejos de ser sencillo es casi imposible sin alguna ayuda interdimensional de por medio. Ya poseo el alma pura, que sería la cosa más difícil de encontrar, irónicamente. Solo restan los demás elementos… aunque no. La tierra pura también ya está lista. El fuego, presente. Me resta el agua y el viento. De la primera tengo buenas noticias, de la última aún puede esperar, no soy un impaciente como L ni un aventurado como Light.

-…p-po… por… f-f…fav… favor… s-se-señorrr…

Sayu tiene la misma mirada que Light, aunque esa inocencia está intacta como su cuerpo. En la antigüedad, había una edad donde las doncellas eran entregadas a los sacerdotes para convertirse en los sagrados Oráculos y ser emisarias de la divinidad suprema. Solo ellas en ese estado podían transmitir los mensajes extraterrestres a oídos y ojos humanos en un lenguaje poético que rayaba en la locura. Sayu Yagami tiene esa edad, esa pureza, ese estado. El miedo que llena su tembloroso cuerpo desnudo y virgen no mancha su blancura espiritual. La fecha de su muerte está borrosa, incierta pues es un humano que recibirá dones y más tiempo de vida si el Rey Shinigami considera que los merece viendo sus obras.

Es lo que yo llamo, un alma pura. Inmortal.

Un sollozo tierno consume su rostro antes de volver a abrir sus ojos tiernos y alzar su mirada hacia mí, parado en la orilla de su caparazón protector. Tiembla mientras se unta aquel aceite ceremonial por su piel llenándose de ese afrodisíaco aroma, de no ser porque la necesito así, ya me la hubiera cogido de todas maneras posibles. Sus pechos tiernos pero erectos por el frío inicial del aceite y ese trasero redondo, frondoso que invita a montarlo salvajemente.

-…p-po… por… f-f…fav… favor… s-se-señorrr… p-prom…prom… prometo… n-no… d-decirr… n-nad… nada…

Grita con un respingo cuando le muestro la cabeza del perro que perteneció a una de sus mejores amigas. Su rostro vuelve a humedecerse por lágrimas copiosas.

-Termina tu comida –ordeno balanceando la cabeza perruna.

Mártir, virgen sagrada e inmaculada que se entrega para el perdón de los pecados. Algo así. Lo interesante es que si obedece oportunamente devolviendo temerosa la canastilla que levanto con un gancho atado a una polea sin dejar de sostener la cabeza del perro. Se sienta en cuclillas abrazándose a sí misma inclinando su cabeza para llorar abiertamente. Tengo una maldita erección. Oh, sí. Usando aquél hocico entreabierto como una puta para mi duro miembro me doy un agasajo con la dulce música de los llantos de Sayu Yagami.

 _-"… el desconcierto reina dentro del cuerpo de policía que se ha negado a dar cualquier comentario sobre el despiadado asesinato de uno de sus miembros, Hideki Ide, encontrando en una de las antiguas calderas de la ciudad que alimentan el sistema potable. Su cuerpo, que fue hallado abierto desde el cuello hasta el vientre bajo con sus órganos colgados en sus extremidades con clavos industriales, tiene a familiares y amigos en un penoso duelo que espera cierta mitigación al encontrar a o los responsables de tan espantoso acto…"_

Mientras recupero mi respiración me tumbo en el grueso sillón frente al televisor tirando a un lado la cabeza llena de semen del perro fiel. Es decepcionante el trabajo detectivesco hoy en día, cuando se suponía que debían buscar a Hideki Ide y hallarlo en sus momentos agonizantes resulta que ya lo ven cuando las ratas ya estaban comiéndolo. ¡Así no tiene gracia! Tuve que valerme de la prensa amarillista para que se enteraran. Es obvio que L les chupó la poca inteligencia que pudieron haber tenido.

-Agua viene en camino.

-Gracias LG.

-Tengo a Meadra.

-Oh, LG por ahí hubieras comenzado. ¿Dónde?

LG señala detrás de él, el Shinigami quieto me mira curioso pero temeroso.

-Hola, tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Río ante la adulación apurada haciendo un gesto para que se acerque.

-Pero la sabiduría de mi padre.

-Cierto, cierto.

Meadra se arrodilla a mis pies, expectante. Le analizo detenidamente pues parece que su ciclo de vida está por terminar. Poso un dedo en su frente monstruosa sin que él se mueva para leer sus pensamientos anteriores, una recolección de hechos sobre Death Note tiradas en el mundo humano. Cuando está quieto y en defensa baja, mi mano se entierra entonces en sus ojos y atraviesa su cráneo duro por mis garras. El Shinigami se convulsiona mientras consumo el resto de su vida a través de sus ojos clavados en mi mano. Solo cenizas negras quedan de lo que fue aquel silencioso Shinigami.

-Los humanos me dan valiosos años de vida, pero los Shinigamis, además, me dan el conocimiento de todos esos años –le digo a LG quien asiente algo aburrido.

-Es casi lo mismo –me replica empezando a jugar con la cabeza de perro.


	5. Capítulo IV. Mollusca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie: Death Note, alterna después de Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Case.  
> Derechos: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata .  
> Warning: El contenido de este fanfic es yaoi, además de una dosis alta de violencia y cosas non santa para mentes no preparadas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño. Gracias.  
> Sinopsis: La naturaleza humana es la maldad, la bondad es cultura adquirida.  
> Canción: Closer, de Nine Inch Nails

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

 _(Help me)  
I broke apart my insides  
(Help me)  
I've got no soul to sell  
(Help me)  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself_

 _I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed_

 _You get me closer to God_

 _You can have my isolation  
you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
you can have my everything_

 _(Help me)  
Tear down my reason  
(Help me)  
It's your sex I can smell  
(Help me)  
You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else_

 _I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed_

 _You get me closer to God_

 _Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive._

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 **Capítulo IV. Mollusca**

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

A menos que la Tierra sea movida por una titánica mano, el Trópico de Cáncer es realmente un acné molesto y el Trópico de Capricornio es un endemoniado sitio congelado. Llamemos al Ecuador una quimera. No que esté en contra de ser la mitad del planeta pero no es una mitad genérica conceptual que alivie los climas y biomas que le rodean. Esas inclinaciones terrestres pueden provocar muchos problemas al momento de ganar ciertos rayos fotónicos en placas de silicona robadas del CERN. Me gustaría trasladar a Light a una zona próxima al Ecuador pero todo su mundillo humano está confortablemente echado en el Trópico de Cáncer.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, si los malditos Paralelos no se dejan, entonces optaremos por los Meridianos. Los gajos son buenos. Y abundantes. Las mandarinas están hechas en gajos, las naranjas también como las toronjas o los limones. Incluso en los restaurantes se cortan las frutas en gajos. Todo mundo es un gajo a final de cuentas. Meridiano Cero.

-He notado que para ello se necesitaría muchos de esos papeles –comenta LG al ver mi mapa.

-¿Dinero? Mmm, sí tal vez, pero lo que necesito más bien es confidencialidad.

-¿Qué es la confidencialidad?

-Que no abran sus hocicos _sapiens sapiens_.

-¿No podrías coserlos?

-Sería algo vistoso LG. No, ya lo tengo previsto.

 

Anunciado, planeado, conceptualizado, armado, estructurado. Cualesquiera que se acomode al término al hecho de que he creado un plan perfecto lejos de problemas mundanos propios de los humanos cuyos complejos de seres evolucionados pero imperfectos acaban por marchitar la más hermosa de sus esperanzas al levantar el vuelo con sus alas mecánicas que la fantasía utópica de una realidad miope les ha otorgado. Más no subiré los peldaños de la soberbia diciendo que no he tomado en cuenta esos factores emocionales y psicológicos de mis actores principales, soy, aunque suene extraño incluso para un ser como yo, bastante modesto. No, no he olvidado esas pequeñeces, sino al contrario, son mis huesos que he colgado en un palo para que ellos lo persigan creyendo que lo alcanzarán.

 

Arte de la Guerra. Siempre deja una salida a tu enemigo para que no se fortalezca.

 

También debo confesar como me ha servido ese hermoso Astrolabio renacentista que estoy casi seguro lo hizo algún alquimista disfrazado de astrónomo matemático para no ser quemado por su santísima crueldad. Y como es bien sabido, un aparatejo de esos siempre sirvió para encontrar rutas marítimas, pero fue una mala suerte una vez más que las benditas mentes humanas no supieras que también podía dar con los llamados Meridianos que ahora me están sirviendo para canalizar las fuerzas electromagnéticas impulsadas por el campo gravitacional de la Tierra con esos hermosos electrones calientitos que el Sol nos envía con tanto gozo y desinterés propio de un astro que sabe cuan pequeño es frente a la inmensidad real de su universo. Ojalá otros tuvieran esa misma modestia.

 

Pero me desvió en meditaciones extrañas corrompidas por la atención a nuestra bella mártir virgen inmaculada –y por casi nada, lo confieso- que ha caído desmayada al intentar escapar de su pozo húmedo golpeándose la cabeza ligeramente y quedando como todas las hermosas doncellas de los cuadros prerrafaelistas con su melena distribuida en el suelo y mostrando sus virtudes por las cuales más de un galante caballero mataría un dragón. Que digo un dragón, todo un regimiento de ángeles y demonios. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, ella hubiera sido la perfecta Kira si a ella hubiese llegado la libreta en lugar de su hermano mayor. La bondad más pura genera la más perversa maldad. Que cierto que Light Yagami tuvo cierta ingenuidad graciosa, la cual lo lanzó a estas cuevas del asesinato y la locura desmedida. Pero si hubiese sido grados más virgen, como L, estaría yo con un orgasmo que seguro me reventaba mis preciados sesos.

 

Y hablando de orgasmos, tengo ganas de uno.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

Ciencia y religión están seriamente comprometidas en una pelea a muerte, y en medio tienen a su hija bastarda, la magia. Que nadie me pregunte como es que peleando pudieron dar a luz a una hija pero lo hicieron, supongo son esas cosas llamadas milagros. En fin, lo importante es que entre esas arrebatadas discusiones entre el pensamiento lógico, frío y calculador de la ciencia y la fe apasionada, castrante, con tintes de locura de la religión se han dejado entrever apuntes interesantes sobre la verdad en estos mundos. Cosa que la magia bien quiso conciliar para tener ambas madres contentas terminando muerta por ambas, que cosa más irónica pero no he sido yo quien ponga en los anales de la historia los crímenes pasionales por las que tantas ideas, sueños y almas han sido enviadas a un paradisíaco Infierno lleno de preciosos diablillos color carmesí adornados con unas delicadas colitas con punta de corazón y cuernos picudos en la cabeza, detalle a agregar, un tridente.

 

Que le echen la culpa a los monjes calientes.

 

En fin, lo interesante de todo esto es ver como en medio de las más estresantes situaciones aparece un foquito iluminador sacrosanto sobre una melena humana que lo convierte en el genio del momento. Lo que quiero decirme con esto, es que en la airada y muy encarnizada discusión sobre los términos de divorcio entre la ciencia y la religión los abogados de ambas partes dan lo mejor de sí para sus clientes exigentes y si alguno tiene un poco de melanina extra con que ayudar a las dendritas de sus neuronas, pueden volver sus ojos hacia la magia, nena olvidada y huérfana por aquellas madres desobligadas, para tenderle la mano y oh, sorpresa sorpresa, ver que esta preciosa chamaca en cueros tiene mucho que decir sobre sus progenitoras regalando a esa melena con foquito sobre su cabeza la oportunidad de crear algo que durará por los siglos de los siglos amén.

 

LG y yo hemos estado supervisando la creación elegida, que me atrevo a decir con pasmoso asombro que es divinamente genial. Parece que yo mismo la hubiera creado de haber vivido en ese tiempo, por supuesto, no lo sé, quizá en alguna encarnación involuntaria de los seres superiores que rondan el universo pude haberlo hecho, no importa. Está en excelente estado, hay que hacerle unas pequeñas modificaciones que entren en perfecta armonía con nuestros neutrinos acelerados y el flujo del Meridiano Cero jalando las fuerzas del Ecuador para converger en ese nodo esplendoroso que la madre tierra me ha obsequiado. Y que decir que no hubo necesidad de gastar un solo centavo humano, tan vil y pordiosero como los seres que lo crearon. Solo bastó divertirnos un poco con la libretita de la muerte y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos he encontrado lo que andaba buscando.

 

Tenme envidia U2.

 

Es momento de darle cabida al siguiente acto del telón donde seguramente L está a punto de quedarse calvo de tanto jalarse esas greñas oscuras al no atinar que carajos está sucediendo a su alrededor pero a la vez echando una mirada furiosa hacia mi pequeño Kira quien de paso se siente algo traumatizado por la visión de su madre y padre hechos trizas por mis propias manos. ¿No lo he contado? Es algo nimio, quizá por ello he dejado pasar aquel detalle insignificante, solo es una visión cuántica hiperdimensional que injertamos en el siempre estable Light Yagami para recordarle con prontitud las necesidades de su ocupación como el temido Kira que el detective del mundo espera encontrar.

 

¿Qué sigue? Oh, sí. Tenemos que apurarnos a volver a nuestro cubil sangriento para revisar que nuestras abejas obreras hayan terminado su trabajo y preparar un par de tazas de té pues tendremos la visita obligada del ojiazul que, siendo siempre tan puntual y certero como todas sus acciones se presenta en el lugar y hora precisa para ser recogido en un auto de vidrios polarizados sin que nadie lo maneje –mentira, es LG pero Light no puede verlo- y así llegar a nuestro rincón de amor. ¿Ya dije que cambiamos de ubicación? Es que me pongo melancólico si me quedo en un mismo sitio.

 

-Quiero ver a mi hermana –demanda con seguridad renovada.

-Si me ves, la estás viendo a ella.

-Puedes matarme si lo deseas, pero escúchame con atención: Sayu será libre.

-En ambas cosas tienes razón, ¿azúcar y crema?

 

Se las ha ingeniado para crear otro método homicida contra mi persona, bueno, porque estoy realmente de excelente humor le seguiré la corriente. Adoro ver la ingenuidad florecer. Contando el momento preciso entonces comienzo a retorcerme y me muerdo la lengua para darle mayor dramatismo al momento de caer al suelo, tirando mi taza de porcelana  y abriendo de par en par mis ojos mientras Light se levanta con una mirada triunfal sobre mi temblorosa persona que le observa desde el suelo, estupefacta. Ah, el teatro es lo mío, definitivamente.

 

-Te odio –sisea con fuerza- Te odio y ahora morirás.

 

Jadeo sin aire intentando formular alguna palabra de piedad y luego de rabia al saberme próximamente muerto y mi cuerpo se tensa por última vez quedando inmóvil con el agua del té llegándome a la mejilla que dejo contra el suelo de madera recién pulido sin mover mis ojos. Light toma un cuchillo y lo asesta contra mi espalda varias veces para evitar que pueda volver el oxígeno a mi sangre, así no podré recuperarme y moriré infaliblemente.

 

-¡TE ODIO!

 

Por todos los Shinigamis, si no estuviera actuando me lo cogía ahí mismo.

 

Satisfecho de su arte homicida toma un pie mío para arrastrarme al baño donde seguramente pretenderá quemarme o hervirme en aceite. Algo que desaparezca mi cuerpo. Pero obviamente su preocupación por su hermana le hace dejarme en la tina mientras va a buscarle tirando todas mis cosas. Lo voy a poner a limpiar después. Empieza a llamarla con desesperación mientras busca en los recovecos de la casa alguna puerta o ventana o pared falsa que le conduzca a donde la hermosa y desmayada Sayu. Revisa las computadoras, los monitores, archiveros y papeles pegados en un muro viejo.

 

-Ryuk tampoco le encontrará –le digo desde la puerta del baño.

 

De haber tenido patas de conejo hubiera hecho un agujero en el techo. El susto de muerte que se lleva Light me hace carcajearme hasta las lágrimas mientras me acerco a su figura que cae al suelo arrastrándose lejos de mí, incrédulo.

 

-¡ESTABAS MUERTO!

-Quisiera reservar esa frase para L, tesoro.

 

Por fin su huida encuentra un obstáculo en una pared y puedo arrodillarme frente a él tranquilamente con una sonrisa quieta. Soy bueno y bondadoso.

 

-Cuando yo te dije… bueno, estabas gritando en esos momentos quizá por ello no lo recuerdes, pero cuando yo te dije que era invencible, ¿a qué crees que me refería con eso, mi dulce amor?

 

Por siempre estaré enamorado de ese par de ojos azules llenos de terror, miedo y lágrimas que solamente elevan su color único al estado puro del arte sublime.

 

-Vamos, no estoy enojado. Querías matarme y me odias. Entonces realmente estás listo para convertirte en el verdadero Kira. Anda, ven…

 

Luego de varios intentos, por fin viene a mi mano como un perrito va con su dueño luego de saberse castigado. Esta vez no hay lucha ni súplicas de piedad cuando me apodero de su cuerpo que me acepta dócilmente. Nueva faceta, nueva forma de follármelo. Y escuchando los gritos de terror y agonía de Ruyk mientras es torturado por LG me sirven de coro a mis propios gemidos de placer. La mente de Light es un tornado de clase astronómica, no sabe que es lo que está sucediendo ni por qué. Por primera vez se siente en la imperiosa necesidad de contarle todo a L. Ah, mi cachorro tan obediente, pero aún no.

 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

300.

 

Ni uno más ni uno menos.

 

Y no estoy hablando de esa película de cuerpos maquillados con escenarios ficticios. Hablo del número de personas atrapadas en ese edificio que está a punto de arder en las llamas del fuego más cruel que sus mentes pudieran concebir, no sin antes ser ferozmente mordidos por una buena cantidad de insectos carnívoros que no han probado bocado desde hace un tiempo considerable y por lo cual se encuentran de muy mal humor al momento de ser liberados dentro de los ductos de aire. Luego les rociaremos algo de aceite perfumado, lo del aroma es cortesía de LG. Esperaremos pacientemente el tic tac del reloj que marcará el momento esperado cuando…

 

-¡POLICÍA!

 

Ajam. Muy bien. Un cuerpo entero de rescate entra al edificio buscando a esas inquietas personas que lloran y se arrastran al sentir el aceite sobre las heridas abiertas que los satisfechos insectos les dejaron. Nadie murió como esperábamos y ahora parecen realmente un grupo nutrido de zombies listos para la gran marcha. Los policías acribillan a balazos a dos sujetos sospechosos subiendo por las escaleras de emergencia hacia el piso donde están los rehenes que desde hace tres días esperan ser rescatados. L está dirigiendo el operativo al considerarlo una obra macabra de Kira. No sé en qué momento pudo llegar a esa conclusión tan vulgar con tan pocos datos pero lo tenemos en acción, escondido en una camioneta blindada lejos de la prensa y los mirones para que nadie le descubra mientras mira por los mismos monitores que yo a los desafortunados 300.

 

Por supuesto, no pueden abrir las puertas que conducen al piso y deben llamar a otro grupo experto en demoliciones que sube veloz como gacelas por las escaleras. Bomberos se alistan en las afueras del edificio alejando a los siempre curiosos reporteros cuales aves de rapiña que esperan el titular de la noche apuntando sus cámaras y micrófonos hacia el edificio ignorando el cerco de protección que han impuesto policías y bomberos. Light debería ver esto pero sigue enfermo en casa. Lo admito, se me pasó la mano con aquellos enemas.

 

Mis abejas obreras, que se hallan dentro del grupo de aquellos afortunados sacrificios, activan sus bombas de gas que hacen explotar tan esplendorosamente sus cuerpos maltrechos impregnando de sus viseras a los demás al tiempo que se retuercen de agonía ante el gas tóxico color púrpura –el color, de nuevo es cortesía de LG, me hago condescendiente- justo en el momento en que la sierra del equipo de demolición deja escapar una chispa al hacer un pequeñísimo boquete en la puerta principal.

 

PUM.

 

Yo creo que ese equipo de demolición encontró su talón de Aquiles, literalmente han sido demolidos junto con el cuerpo de rescate fuera del edificio que colapsa al momento de estallar el piso donde mis 300 sacrificios ofrecen sus almas sangrientas y bien preparadas al objetivo primario de mi plan. La gente alrededor grita y corre lejos de la gruesa polvareda que se levanta cuando todo el edificio cae con un rugido sobre sus cimientos. Estoy harto seguro que L se ha quedado más blanco que de costumbre. Ganancia extra. El edificio ahora parece una obra arquitectónica como un homenaje a un emparedado apurado de mermelada de fresa con algo de pepinillos y… mmm…

 

-¿Qué te parece que sean los pilares de acero, LG? ¿Apios?


End file.
